deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esidisi
Esidisi, is one of the major antagonists featured in the anime/manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, first appearing in the second story arc, Battle Tendency. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Pillar Men VS The Animatronics Possible Opponents * Azula * Cinder (Killer Instinct) * Fire Lord Ozai * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) History Kars's second in command, Esidisi aided in the genocide of their people before they and Wamuu traveled to Eurasia to find a Red Stone of Aja suitable for their plans. The three Pillar Men ended up entering a state of rest in Rome before they were revived in 1939, Esidisi placing a Wedding Ring of Death on Joseph Joestar's windpipe and facing the young man a few weeks later when his search for the Red Stone brings him to Venice. Powers & Abilities As a Pillar Man, possessing superhuman senses an advanced intelligence to quickly learn German and English within moments, Wamuu is capable of performing feats. He can also freely manipulate his body structure as seen when he utilize the digestive enzymes of his cells to graft a human arm to believe the limb that was permanently destroyed. When his body was destroyed, Esidici's brain and nervous system survived. This forces Esidici to become a parasite that can attach to a human body and take control of it with his victim partially conscious. Flame Mode: Using Flame Mode, Esidisi is able to raise his body temperature in order to heat his blood up to 500 degrees Celsius, using it to melt whatever it touches. Burning King Mode: After entering his Flame Mode, Esidisi extends his blood vessels out of his body as long, prehensile tentacles that he uses to inject his boiling blood into enemies. Burning King's Giant Cartwheel Prison Mode: After creating several holes in his back, Esidisi makes a huge spinning jump, while extending his blood vessels out of the newly created holes, similar to a hedgehog's spines. He then attacks using his blood vessels to surround his enemies, giving them little room to escape. Master Strategist: Despite his violent temper, Esidisi is a brilliant tactician, being able to see through Joseph's deception and even managing to thwart his insidious plans using his own, something no other villain in the series demonstrated. Esidisi also travelled to China and is knowledgeable about Sun Tzu's Art of War, including his theory "all warfare is based on deception". Self Detonation: As a last resort, Esidisi is able to detonate his own body, in order to cover a wide area with his boiling blood to kill a big group of enemies. Presumably, not even Esidisi himself can survive after preforming this attack. Feats * Claimed to have met the ancient Chinese militant strategist Sun Tzu while visiting China ages ago, giving him first-hand knowledge of the Art of War. * His habit of heavy sobbing to calm himself down rather then go berserk can unnerve an opponent. * Nearly defeated Joseph in a battle of wits. * After being reduced to a parasitic nervous system, discarding whatever honor he had left, he sent the Red Stone of Aja to Kar's destination while making a final stand in the body of Susie Q. Flaws * Has no knowledge of sleight of hand, which led to his downfall. References * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Esidisi Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fire Manipulators Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Villains